Once and For All
by Tsukishiro Aya
Summary: This sega have some romance in it too. This is also the final ending to "Darkness" and umm... Enjoy! (crappy summary, but hey, it's me =)
1. Chapter 1

****

~ Once And For All ~

"Heero?" Serena whispered as she placed her shivering hand over his cool face. 'My halation power from my scepter must of work…' Serena thought, as she looked into Heero's closed eyes. "Come on Heero…"

Suddenly Heero grunted and blood erupted from his mouth. "Serena?" Heero asked but she could barely hear it." 

"Oh my god, Heero, you're alive!" Serena cried on Heero's green tank top. Heero held onto Serena as she helped him sit up straight. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm… fine." Heero stated as he stared into her crying eyes. "Shhhh…"

"I'm so sorry Heero… why did you do it?" Serena asked as she sobbed onto his chest. "You coulda killed yourself… why Heero? Why?" 

"I… it's because… I don't know." Mixed emotions thrived through his brain. As Heero held onto Serena, he started to wonder why he did it at all. 'Why did I even save her? She was the one who caused all this… is it… no it can never be that.'

Ami awoke at the ray of morning light that shined through Trowa's window. As she approached the window, she felt a shiver of sensation of final freedom running through her body. 'Finally…' She thought as she opened the window a little and watched a little blue jay learning how to fly. She chuckled at the scene. She leaned out her finger as the little one hopped onto it. "Hey there little one." 

Suddenly a strong grip of warm arms grasped her waist. Then Trowa placed his head upon her right shoulder. Ami turned around and her watery blue eyes met Trowa's dark green eyes. As they stared into each other's eyes, the little blue jay was about to fall off her lean finger, but Trowa struck out his arm and the bird fell onto the palm of his hand. As he brought it back, he placed it on her palm. Once his hands touched hers, an excited feeling shot through his spine. 'What is this feeling of mine?' Trowa wondered. 'Is it… no it can't be. ' As the bird hopped on Ami's open hand, with a few more tries of fluttering its wings, it was soaring off through the open sky. 

"Duo? Hey sleepy head." Rei said as he looked at Duo drooling on her Sailormars uniform. Rei giggled and to wipe his drool away with a tissue. 'Some god of death he is, drooling.' Rei thought as she threw it away in a garbage can. Suddenly a loud crashing noise was heard from behind and Duo dropped from the bed, and still was sleeping. Rei shook her head and tried to pull the sleeping Duo from the floor, but she flopped on top of him instead. 

Then Duo (finally!) came around, lifted his eyes, and stared at Rei, with her head close to his. They stared at each other for a few moments and then Rei tried lifted herself from Duo, but she flopped back onto his stomach, because of the deep injury at her ankle. 

"Here." Duo lifted Rei from him and placed her on the bed. "Stay here." 

"Duo… could I use the bathroom first? I need to shower." Rei muttered as she glanced at her bloody body and dirty clothes. 

"Oh… sure." Duo placed Rei at the edge of his bed and went to his drawer and took out a black shirt and a pair of shorts. "I think these will fit you."

"Thanks." Rei replied as she limped towards his bathroom, but she fell, and when she thought that she hit the ground, Duo's strong arms under her held her up. 

"You better hold onto me." Duo said as he lifted her arm and placed it over his neck and carried her to the bathroom. As they reached the door, Rei laid her hand upon Duo's fast beating heart. "It's okay… thanks." 

"Sure." Duo replied as he helped her inside and then closed the door. 'Damn.' 

Mina looked at the sleeping Quatre when she awoke and found Quatre sleeping on a chair. "Quatre?" She then looked at his bandaged fist and saw that it needed to be changed, so she took the bandages out of his bedside drawer and started to remove the bandage as delicately as she can without waking up Quatre. 

"Hmm…." Quatre roused up with the strong smell of alcohol stirring up in his nose. 

"Sorry." Mina whispered as she continued to change the bandage. "Are you alright Quatre?"

"Mina? I'm fine, and what about your injuries from OZ?" Quatre asked as he eyed her.  
"I'm… all right, don't worry about that now." Mina tried to sound confident, but Quatre didn't believe her. 

"No you're not, pass me first aid kit." With trembling hands, Mina handed Quatre the kit, but at the touch of her hands, Quatre felt her ice, cold freezing hands. Quatre placed his hand upon her forehead and felt that it was boiling hot. "You have a fever." 

"No I-" Before she could even finish up her sentence, she fainted on Quatre's shoulder. 

Quatre didn't know what to do for a minute and then placed her flat on his bed. As he took her temperature, he stared at her with wonder. 'How can she survived this?' 

"Lita?" Wu Fei asked he rose his head and looked upon the sleeping Lita on his bed. Lita awoke at the sound of his voice and replied, "yes?"

"Oh… nothing, just rest for now." Wu Fei said, as he stood up and pulled the comforter over her. After he was done, he started to sneeze. "AH-CHOO!" 

"Wu Fei… come here." As he neared her, she pulled him by the edge of his shirt, motioning for him to come nearer. She put the comforter over him as he sat down at the edge of the bed. When she was done, she walked towards his dresser and took out some of his clothes. 

"Put them on, they're warmer than the ones you're wearing." Lita told him. Wu Fei's eyes shot up as he recalled what just happened. 'Oh dear Buddha, I'm being commanded by a ONA now?' But he did as he was told, as he touched the fingers of Lita, it sent him a shiver through the spine, one that he never felt before in his life. Never… well maybe once when he was wedded to his dead wife. 'Meiran…'

"Wu Fei… are you feeling alright?" Lita asked with her green eyes full of concern. 

"Yeah I am." After taking the clothes out of Lita's arms, he rushed towards the bathroom with tears stinging his dark black eyes. 

"We must take action now." Lady Une told Trezie. "The time is now Trezie. "

"I am aware of what had happened, but we only have Zechs, who is really the only one who can control the Tallgeese, and Noin controlling the Aries." Trezie said. "But… if we do this upon our terms… then things will be different." He said eyeing Lady Une.

"Our terms?" Lady Une questioned. "I see…" 

"We must perform this task immediately then." Zechs spoke. 'Serena…'

"And I have the perfect plan…" Lady Une said as she recalled the training of the soldiers.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II 

"No, you can't do that!" Zechs cried out, as Lady Une proceeded with the plan. 

"It's the only way Zechs." Noin comforted him. 

"But… its…" Zechs sputtered for words to describe such…

"I know it is Zechs… that's why." Trezie said calmly as he felt the blade of his sword. "Once and for all…" 

Serena slept upon Heero's chest as he eyed her with amazement. 'How could she have survived that' Heero touched her peaceful face with a cold finger and at once, warmth rushed through it. He took it back at once and stared at her. 'But… why? Is it… no, never.'

Suddenly a loud bombing noise came from the top of the building. "What the-" 

Duo, accompanied by Rei burst into Heero's room and Duo's eyes shot open. "Tsk tsk tsk Heero." Duo waved his index finger at Heero with Serena sleeping on his chest. 

Heero eyed him back and then towards Rei. Duo blushed furiously. But before Duo could protest, another booming came from above and smoke started to flourish the room. Serena woke up with a fearful look in her eyes. "What is it Heero?"

Trowa and Ami came into the room and were followed by Quatre carrying Mina, she was still ill from the fever. Wu Fei and Lita came next, and at the same moment, Mina awoken, "Quatre? What happened?" 

Before Quatre could reply, a loud crashing noise came from above and the building started to shake. Just as a large piece of ceiling broke off and was about to fall on top Rei, but Duo lunged towards her and the ceiling fell on top of Duo instead. 

"Duo!" Rei gasped as Duo fell on top of her. Blood was being coughed up in Duo's mouth and all he could say was "Rei… are you alright?" Tears started to swell up on her eyes and she tried to pull him up with the help of the others. As they were making progress in pulling Duo out, the building began to rumble again. 'The building is gonna collapse!' Mina thought.

Finally after pulling him out, Rei held onto Duo tightly as she sobbed on him. "Duo… Duo…you could of killed yourself… why?" 

"We must evacuate the building now!" Heero ordered as he held onto Serena, who was shivering all over. "MOVE!" As they rushed out, with Rei holding onto Duo, they soon got out of the building, or what's left of it. 

Tragos, the tank like mobile suit, barged through the building and started to chase after the gundam pilots and scouts. As the Tragos started to shoot out its artillery at them. It caught Ami in the leg and before Trowa could even help her, she was taken away by the soldiers in the Tragos. "AMI!" Trowa yelled out. 'No I can't lose her again.' 

"TROWA! RUN!" Ami screamed back as a OZ soldier held her by twisting her arms, making her cry out in pain. Then the OZ soldier knocked her out with a white cloth he got. 

Trowa was about to run back towards Ami, but Wu Fei pulled him away. "We must leave now." Wu Fei said sternly. "NOW!" Trowa eyed him for a while as the Tragos was gaining closer. "Wait!" Lita was about to transform into Sailorjupiter, but the mobile suit shot out a net that captured Lita in it. Before Wu Fei could do anything, the net electrified her and she collapsed onto the floor. "LITA!" 

The Tragos came upon her and threw her into the tanks along with Ami. Then it moved on, gaining onto the running scouts and soldiers. "We're not going to make it." Duo sputtered out blood. "Yes we are!" Rei cried out, dragging Duo along her. "Mars Star-" Before she could finish, the Tragos shot out another of its net and shock Rei too, leaving Duo raging with fury. "REI!" As the Tragos took her into it, it took no notice of Duo, and moved on to capturing the remaining two. 'But… why don't he want me too?' Duo wondered as he started to run with the rest of the pilots and two scouts. "Heero! Q-man! Hurry up!" 

"Heero, I don't think I'm going to make it." Serena grasped onto Heero's arms. Heero then lifted her up and continued to run. Quatre was helping Mina run, but she looked more ill. 

"Quatre… run… now." Mina whispered as she collapsed onto the concrete floor. "Hurry…"

"No MINA!" Quatre watched as the Tragos took Mina in its tank. As the Tragos continued on, it was speeding towards Heero and Serena. 

"SERRUNDER NOW SAILORMOON, YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" The commander of the Tragos barked into a speaker. "YOU WILL RETURN TO OZ! One way or another." 

Serena looked upon the determined face of Heero carrying her to safety as bullets hurled at them. Hundreds of them shot Heero, but he kept running. 'No… it must stop.' "Heero, let me go now." 

Heero looked at her with surprise, but said nothing and kept on running. "Heero! You're going to die like this! Let go of me!" Serena cried as tears rolled down her cheek.

"No… it's my duty to protect you, Queen Serenity ordered me to." Heero said without looking down at her and kept running. "I promise her and that is what I will do." 

"Fine then… I'm sorry." Serena punched him in the face and as he fell, dropping Serena, she stood up and put her hands up. 'The killing must stop.' She thought as the soldiers covered her mouth with the white cloth that plunged her into darkness once again. 'Heero…you must escape.'

"Ugh…" Freezing water splashed over Lita's face. "What the h-" She opened her eyes and felt the blade of the knife Lady Une was holding in her hand against her chin. 

"I had such high hopes for you… very high." Lady Une began. "Why did you ruin it?" 

"I am a protector of the Moon, not some retarded soldier for you!" Lita spat out, and soon felt the blade of the knife digging closer to her chin and blood was starting to appear. 

"You will never disrespect ANY of OZ soldier, NEVER DO YOU HEARD ME?" Lady Une said pushing the knife closer under her chin. 

Suddenly Trezie appeared. "Colonel UNE! What do you think you are doing?" 

"I was-" Trezie snatched the bloody knife out of her hands and threw it on the floor and then turned to Lita with his icy cold eyes facing her. "This is what we need." He presented her with the same long needle that took over her once. 'Oh no… Wu Fei…'

With a quick stab in her arm, she felt the medicine flourish through her blood stream once again. 'No… the memories… stop… I got to fight it… Wu Fei…help… AHHHHHHHHHH'

"HOW IN THE HELL DID WE LOSE THEM?" Duo shouted with fury pounding his fist on the stone checker board table in a park. "HOW?"

"Calm down Duo." Heero said as he glared at him with his arms crossed. "We need a plan."

"They want us in L4, where they have the advantage and they're using the scouts as bait." Trowa said calmly still remembering the look on Ami's face as she was taken away. 

Wu Fei stood up and smacked his fist on the table, almost cracking it as he said "We must get them back… for who knows what in god's name they could do to them."

"Err… Wu Fei… you might want to calm down too." Quatre said with trembling hands. 

"Then what's the plan?" Duo sat down as fury increased in his eyes. "Rei could die there!" 

Heero glared at him as a plan came to his mind. 'Serena…'

"Soldiers! Charge! Lasers FULL POWER, MOBIL SUITS FULL POWER!" Noin called out as she watched them. Fully armed with weapons soldiers came charging at them with machine guns shooting at them. The scouts were like replicas of Heero, not even wincing at the pain, and came back with full force, using their most powerful power to kill the soldiers. 

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" 

"Mercury Storm Blast!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" 

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" 

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" 

The soldiers were dead on the spot as soon as the elimination power rushed forward from the scepter and killed the soldiers. Soldiers froze in their spot, as they were disintegrated by Mar's fire. Others were shocked to death by Jupiter's Thunderclap as others were choked to death by Venus's chain. They worked their combat skilled on the rest of the oncoming soldiers and used their powers on the lasers and the mobile suits. 

"Trezie, you're wasting our soldiers like this." Noin said as she reported back to Trezie. 

"No… I'm building the strength of all of them… those who die… that's their fate." 

"But-"

"No buts Lieutenant Noin, do as you are told." Trezie's cold blue eyes made her stop.

"We're going to do that?" Wu Fei asked making a low whistle as he looked at the plan. 

"We must do as planed." Heero said as his determined eyes surveyed the map. "There cannot be ANY miscalculations… you hear me?

"Yes sir perfect soldier." Duo muttered under his breathe and then felt the cold touch of Heero's gun against the side of his head. 

"There is no time for these silly things!" Quatre shouted out as he placed his hand upon Heero's gun and pushed it down. "We must do this… even if it could cost our lives." 

"Then we must act quickly." Trowa said as he stood up. "The time is now." 

"Ah-Yah!" Ami flung her leg out and kicked a soldier in his torso, making him fall on his knees. Before she could shout out her ice bubbles at him, a crashing noise came from above the battle dome and a gundam appeared. 'Just about time.' 

"SOLDIERS! REPORT TO YOUR SATION! SCOUTS! TAKE YOUR PLACES FOR BATTLE! " Lady Une barked through the speakers, almost deafening the gundam pilot Wu Fei in his Shen-Long. 'Damn onna… talking too loud.'

Wu Fei leaped from his 17.4-meter gundam and landed on the battle dome. 'Lita.' "SAILORSCOUTS SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU'RE-"

Before he could continue, he met up with Lita's bloody leg up his torso, but his quick reflexes blocked it and jumped backward just in time to escape Rei's blazing fire. Wu Fei placed his hand on the opposite side of his body and took out his sword. As he held his hand back, he lunged towards the scouts and started to fight them with his sword. 'Hurry Quatre.' Quatre who was hiding in Shen Long jumped out and landed quietly on the base of OZ and crept towards the center base. After knocking out the soldiers controlling the base, he used the lasers to give Wu Fei the advantage. Using the red lasers, he aimed it at the scouts. 'I'm so sorry… but its for the best.'

"Trowa!" Duo shouted as he ducked catching his braid from the thousands of bullets being shot at him. "You gotta hurry! NOW!" He raised his gun and shot towards the soldiers.

Trowa nodded, jumped from his hiding place and lunged towards the soldiers as hundreds of bullets are being fired at him, and kicked the soldiers' gun out of their hands and started to go in deadly combat with him. Suddenly he grabbed a soldier and put him in front of him. A blast of freezing bubbles and ice shot out from afar and he used the soldier as a shield. 'Ami…' He leaped from the soldier and use his leg to kick Ami. At once, she crossed her arms and thrust forward to pushed Trowa backward. Trowa flung backwards and hit a group of oncoming soldiers. He stood up and kicked his leg up high and knocked them out, grabbing their machine guns, he fired it at Ami and Rei, who just appeared and fried its Celestial fire at him. 'Ugh…' He murmured as he barely escaped the fire rushing towards him. "DUO NOW!" Duo got through the vast numbers of soldiers and leaped from the ceiling where he was hiding and shot his gun at Rei, making her fall on her knees, and before Ami could help Rei, she was held by Trowa, grabbing her hands and twisting it, making her cry out in pain. 'I'm so sorry.' Using his elbow, he knocked her out and carried her to the pilot seat of Heavyarms, where it was hidden behind base L4. Duo, however, didn't get Rei as easy as Trowa. "REI CALM DOWN!" Duo shouted as he jumped up and escaped the fireballs heading towards his way. Rei lunged towards him, and then with a high kick of her left leg, she kicked Duo right in his…umm… you-know-where. 'Oh holy shit' Duo thought as he crouched down. Right before Rei could do anymore, Duo tripped her from below and she fell. He then whipped out a rope and tied it on her hands. As he got her up, she used her leg and tripped him back. 'Payback time' while she struggle to remove the tight ropes, Duo who laid behind her tighten the ropes and knocked her out with a forceful punch in the head. 'So sorry babe.' 

"He can't do this!" A soldier shouted from the corridor as Heero ran towards the main control room. Bullets and killer lasers shot from all directions to kill Heero, but even as the bullets hit him, but he didn't feel anything, nothing at all. 

Serena stood in his way as he tried to approach the door of the main control room. She flung herself towards him and then launched a surprise punch at Heero, but he caught and pushed her back towards the main control panel. Serena got up at once and swiped the blood coming from her mouth with her white glove. He stood there, but his mind was anticipating on how to get past Serena and go with the plan. "HAI!" Heero thrust his fist forward and punched Serena in the stomach, making her fall back, but determination and fury was growing in her icy blue eyes. "HAI YAH!" Serena lunged towards him and just when Heero thought she might punch him, she jumped up and flung her leg out and whacked Heero. He thought he could block it, but it was too late, the force was too strong. 'Argh…' As he got up, he felt the scepter on his head. 

"Moon Scepter E-" Suddenly Heero kicked the scepter out of her hands and punched her in the stomach, making her fly towards the back of the control room. He lunged towards her and grasped her hands, twisting in the back; he gripped it tightly as he tied it. When he got to the control panel, he whipped out all the lights and placed a device on the control panel.

'Time is… now.' Suddenly he did a back kick and kicked Serena right in her stomach. As he knocked her out, he noticed something wet upon Serena's face…'Is it my… tears? No it cant be…' When he lifted her up, he closely looked at her beaten face and then ran for his life as he heard the soldiers come nearer. 

"Hurry Heero…' Duo muttered as he looked at Rei, slumping on his lap. 'Now who's drooling like a baby?' He wiped the drool mixed with blood off the edge of her mouth. Desthscythe was flying in space along with the rest of the pilots and the scouts. 'God damnit, hurry!' 

'Must complete mission.' Heero determined as he carried Serena through the L4 base of OZ. "Pilots, press the button now." He said to the left of his shoulder. Bullets shot from soldiers in their hiding places and laser beams exploded at Heero.

__

"What? NO! You got to be crazy man." Duo shouted back in his speaker. 

"NOW!" Heero said again with his cold tone. "I'm the leader, so do as I say NOW!"

__

"But Heero you could -" Quatre said through the speakers, tightening his grip on Mina. 

"NOW! I KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES! NOW!" Heero shouted. 

__

"Heero, with all due respect-" Wu Fei started, but was cut off when Heero said "IF YOU KNOW TO REPSECT ME THEN DO IT NOW!" 

__

"NO, WE CAN'T" Trowa stated as he watched the base at his gundam. 

"If you don't then I will!" Heero said as he pushed his button. 

Suddenly where all the devices he planned out, exploded and flaming fires broke out, making all the soldiers go in panic. 'Now just leave the rest of the pilots.' He thought as he ran through screaming soldiers. 

"Oh god… he did not do that did he?" Duo gasped, as his hands were shaking on the red button. 'Might as well finish what he started.' With shaking hands he push of his button, where he planted his small devices, another rush of flames broke out in OZ. The others followed and soon enough, the whole base was on fire. 'Heero… may god be with you.'

'Ugh…we're gonna make it Serena.' Heero thought as he reached the corridor. Suddenly Zechs appeared and he was holding a long sword. 'Dumb idiot.'

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING UNLESS YOU DIE HEERO!" Zechs shouted with rage as he lunged towards him with his sword held back and then thrusting it through Heero. Pain was screaming from the cold sword that was stabbed through him and ran through his body. 

Suddenly Heero used one of his hand and pulled out the bloody sword and was about to stab Zechs who was too fast for him, but then a loud booming noise came from above and the ceiling started to crack. At once, the ceiling fell onto Zechs and flaming fire started to rise. 

Heero was about to collapse to the floor, but he held onto the sword to hod his balance. 'No… must complete the mission…' with ashes of smoke going up the base, his eyelids started to fall and then he collapsed. 'Serena…'


	3. Fianl Ending

'Serena?' That was all he could think of as he was lying down on something soft. 'Where am I?' Heero listened to his surroundings and heard very faint footsteps that others may not hear but he could. He tried to move, but a white cast surrounded both of his arms and he couldn't even budge. As he heard the footsteps approach, he suddenly felt a warm hand on his forehead. 'Could it be… no it can't possibly be.' 

"Serena?" He murmured as he tried to open up his eyes. His vision soon fell upon the golden hair princess that confused his emotions about her so much. "Serena is that you?" 

"Heero!" Serena laid her head on his chest and started to cry on his green tank top. "Oh Heero you're alive! I thought I lost you forever!" 

"Hush Serena…" Heero carefully laid his hand on her soft hair and began to soothe it. "Shh… it's alright…" 

"No it's not! Why did you save me? You coulda killed yourself!" Serena sobbed through tears. "You shouldn't have-"

But before she could continue, Heero plunged his mouth towards her and embraced her in a sweet kiss. Serena eyes popped opened and then started to melt into Heero's arms.

"My queen, it is time?" Pluto asked as she held onto her staff tightly. 

"Hmm… yes Pluto, it's time." Queen Serenity said as she watched through her crystal. 

"Ami…how are you feeling?" Trowa whispered into her ear as her eyes started to flutter. "Trowa… Trowa… NOOOOO!" Ami screamed out the last word. Suddenly her eyes widened and stared into Trowa's concerned eyes. "Oh Trowa… I'm so sorry, I was under the treatment again please-" 

Trowa held onto the sputtering Ami and then kissed her on the lips then explored her mouth. As they broke apart, Ami stared at Trowa with surprise and laid her head upon his strong chest. Trowa held onto her and never ever wanted to let go. 

"Hmmm…" Rei roused up as she began to open her red eyes. "Where am I?" 

"Where you were last time when you tried to kill me." Duo said as he helped her in a sitting position. "How ya feeling?"

"Oh no… I tried to kill you again?" Rei giggled. "I'm sorry Duo, but… why did you save me? You should know that last time you escaped with me, OZ should put in a stronger treatment that can't be broken so easily, but why did you do it?" 

Duo kissed her lips and held her tightly as he deepened his kiss. "Does that explain it?" 

"Mina?" Quatre whispered with fright as he stroked her soft blond hair. 'Oh god, I shouldn't have been too hard on her. ' 

"Quatre… Quatre… run… get away." Mina murmured as she started to stir up. "Leave me." 

"No, I would never leave you." Quatre said as he stared on her face covered with dry blood. 

He used a warm towel to wipe away the blood and her eyes popped open. "Quatre!" 

"Mina…" Quatre grasped onto Mina, who was crying on his blouse. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes, I'm fin- ugh." Mina watched blood spill from her arm and onto Quatre's hand. He wiped it off and lingered up to her cut and began to clean it. 

"Thanks." Mina murmured. "Quatre, why did you save me? You could of hurt yourself very badly when you're battling with my powers." 

"I… just couldn't see you being an OZ soldier. You're a protector of the moon kingdom." 

Mina smiled and leaned her face upon his beating chest. Quatre held her closely and kissed the top of her hair and lingered down to her soft lips. 

Wu Fei watched Lita sleep calmly on his bed. 'So peaceful… so quiet.' 

"Argh… Wu Fei… No… AAAHHH!" Lita screamed the last word as she sat up with the pain of the striking laser pulling onto her. Tears streaked from her pale face and onto the green comforter. "Wu Fei?" She whispered. 

"Hush Lita, it's alright… don't worry." Wu Fei murmured her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Shhh…" 

"No it's not… are you alright? I'm so sorry… I couldn't control myself." Lita whispered as she lay against Wu Fei's chest. "Did I hurt you?" 

"No… not really, just lay still Lita, you need to rest." Wu Fei continued. He kissed the top of her head. 

"Wu Fei?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Don't leave me…"

"No… Never." With that he lowered himself and kissed Lita on the mouth and deepening his kiss as he gripped her tighter. 

"Now Pluto." Queen Serenity said. 

"Yes my queen." With a point of her staff to the Gate of Time, the scouts vanished from their soldier's loving arms and back into the moon kingdom… not remembering a thing from the past… once and for all. 

PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!! 


End file.
